De Nienna y Olórin
by iluvendure
Summary: Una narración de tres actos que intenta arrojar luz sobre el misterioso pasado del maia Olórin y su relación con Nienna, la Señora de las Lágrimas. Es una versión actualizada, mejorada y anotada; pues este cuento se publicó originalmente en el 2004
1. Chapter 1

**De Nienna y Olórin**

**Un fragmento del mito de los Istari**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure (edición anotada)

* * *

><p>IOIOIOIOIOIOI IOIOIOIOIOIOI<p>

_"...El más sabio de entre los Maiar era Olórin. También él vivía en Lórien; pero sus caminos lo llevaron a menudo a casa de Nienna, y de ella aprendió la piedad y la paciencia… "_

**J. R. R. TOLKIEN "The Silmarillion** **" **

_"…Muchos de los que viven merecen morir, y muchos de los que mueren merecen la vida. ¿Puedes devolver la vida?. Entonces no te apresures a dispensar la muerte, pues ni el más sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos…"_

**J. R. R. TOLKIEN " The** Lord of the Rings** -**The Fellowship of the Ring** "**

_"…No os diré: no lloréis; porque no todas las lágrimas son malas…"_

**J. R. R. TOLKIEN "T**he** Lord of the Rings** -**The Return of the King** **"**

IOIOIOIOIOIOI IOIOIOIOIOIOI

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una nota del autor<strong>_

Este fanfic basado en el Legendarium de Tolkien ya tiene unos años de antigüedad. Fue escrito en el 2004, y publicado también en ese mismo año. Es más, aún el texto original se conserva publicado en la pagina ElFenomeno (También estaba disponible en antiguo foro "Even Wolves Dream", pero tristemente el servidor de la pagina murió).

Soy una escritora tediosa, pero curiosamente rompí esta regla cuando escribí el fic: En una semana ya tenía el texto completo, COMPLETO, con múltiples incorrecciones que fueron revisadas varias veces antes de la publicación. No tiene especial merito en el fondo (el texto es corto) pero la historia parecía que quería salir de mi cabeza a golpes**.** Escribí sintiéndome muy cómoda, tenía dentro la trama y me brotó con gran facilidad o espontaneidad. Y muy pocas veces me ha vuelto a pasar. Cuando estaba en mi cabeza, esta historia tenía una riqueza que, tristemente, creo que jamás podré plasmar con mis pobres palabras. Mas si no se cuentan, nadie conocerá las historias que están por contarse**.**

Ahora he subido una edición actualizada, con muchas correcciones que realicé con los años o revisiones variadas (algunas muy recientes). Han sido retoques, especialmente de estilo (y limpieza en algunas erratas horrorosas); pues el texto original ya tenía mucha fuerza, especialmente en algunos diálogos que casi no han sufrido cambios. Pero había cosas que no se entendían, o se insinuaban demasiado y perdían su encanto. Ahora creo que todo funciona mucho mejor, y conserva la fuerza de un relato corto de tres partes, que cuenta poco, ciertamente, y no obstante cuenta lo necesario. Ni más ni menos. En esta edición hay anotaciones.

Cuando escribí _"De Nienna y Olórin_" lógicamente influenciada en la obra de Tolkien, pero no especialmente en _The Silmarillion_ (bueno, también estaba influenciada en la trilogía del Señor Jackson, no voy a mentir) Más bien tiene su nacimiento en _The book of Lost Tales_. En esos cuentos, los Valar aún son vistos como dioses; unas divinidades representadas a la imagen y semejanza de los mitos vikingos, o de los celtas, donde los dioses aman y conservan muchos defectos de los hombres. Y tienen hijos, los Valarindi, que posiblemente son el concepto primitivo de lo que serían los Maiar. En _The Silmarillion_ ya los Valar y los Maiar continúan siendo una sola raza, los Ainur, pero han dejado de representarse como dioses y semidioses; pues como en los textos Bíblicos ahora sólo hay un dios, Eru Ilúvatar, y ellos son parte de su mente, como ángeles o santos. Las dos mitologías me encantan y he intentado rescatar ambos conceptos en mis textos (Los Valar que describo no son dioses, son parte de la gran creación de Ilúvatar y, aunque son seres de pensamiento, aún conservan a los Valarindi con ellos. Pero estos sólo son sus hijos en ese pensamiento y no por la sangre). No todos los fans apoyan esta idea. Bien, personalmente los textos antiguos de Tolkien son tan ricos en matices que es difícil dejar de lado conceptos e ideas rechazadas. Sin embargo, yo comprendo porque Tolkien cambió la idea primitiva de los Valar como "dioses". Lógicamente no funcionaba del todo en su mitología.

A pesar de todos mis errores o cambios, yo espero que lo disfrutéis. También quiero colgar la versión en inglés pronto. Sin embargo, como todas las traducciones... Se pierde el matiz y se pierde la elegancia del original. Después de todo yo escribo en español, y yo no escribo imitado al maestro Tolkien: Yo escribo imitando a su traductor en español. Y amargamente todo eso debe notarse considerablemente en una traducción.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI IOIOIOIOIOIOI

A Tolkien´s Silmarillion fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	2. Chapter 2

**De Nienna y Olórin**

**Un fragmento del mito de los Istari**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure (edición anotada)

El universo, y gran parte de los personajes y nombres pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien © 1937

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Primero <strong>__1._

Olórin era siervo de Irmo, Vala y Señor de los Sueños, y habitaba su morada en el reino de Lórien. Pero tan grande era su inclinación por lograr sabiduría, y tan humilde su actitud como para importunarse por ser visto como un sencillo alumno; que sus ideales cambiaron y, después de conseguir el permiso de su amo, sus pasos lo condujeron a morar la Casa de Fui Nienna. _2._

"_Me agrada tu ánimo, mi fiel"_ Le dijo así Irmo _"Pero difíciles son los dones con los que ambicionas ilustrarte, porque la Senda del Dolor y la Privacidad son las únicas metas que sigue mi hermana mayor. Y habrá veces que no verás esperanza, sentirás tu alma desquebrajarse, y el ahínco que portas ahora morirá como una candela en la tormenta. Porque te verás en haciendas distintas a la paz que duerme en Lórien y tendrás que sufrir por el conocimiento que anhelas. Pero si dispuesto estás por continuar, tienes todas mis bendiciones. Y no temo por ti, ya que en buenas manos te dejo, las de Nienna, puesto que, de todas las criaturas que habitan los subsuelos o las elevadas esferas de Arda, no hay ser que la compare en benevolencia y gentileza"._

Entonces cruzó las rondas de los Reinos de la Noche, al oeste del Oeste en los términos de la tierra, y llegó a Hanstovánen, el Puerto de las aguas negras donde el sol nunca se refleja sobre el mar y las gaviotas no cantan melodía alguna. _3_. Y a presencia de la dama de ese mundo fue conducido Olórin, el maia. Gratamente fue recibido por ella, cuyo nombre es Fui Nienna, porque la causa del luto es su menester. Pero también la llaman Kwalmë-Tári, la Reina de la Muerte, al ser una de las tres mujeres Aratar, las exaltadas entre su pueblo; sólo igualándola en belleza y sabiduría Varda, la blanca del cielo, y Yavanna, la que ama los árboles. Y en todo su esplendor la vio él; porque sentada en su trono (con la única compañía de Tyelperinwë, la bestia del cuerno) la Fëantári, la que aclaman la Plañidera, lo acogió con gentileza y su efigie cautivó a Olórin, que la vio hermosa y profunda como la medianoche. _4._

Y las cualidades del maia también agradaron a Nienna más de lo que ella misma esperaba; porque percibió en él ansias de aprendizaje, como muchos deseos por ayudar a los demás. Puesto que Olórin era un ser espontáneo y caritativo, dos virtudes agraciadas que no le fueron indiferentes a ella.

"_¿Qué conocimientos persigues? ¿Qué deseas de la que mora en el crepúsculo perpetuo?"_ dijo Nienna, cuyo velo negro ocultaba su boga_"Porque si ambicionas riqueza imperecedera, la gloria sobre tus semejantes o poder para ser, entre los Ainur, tan eminente que sus corazones se vean obligados a agasajarte; ya puedes partir y no volver a importunarme en mi retiro. Aquí nunca hallaras eso. Pero mi alma me dice que no eres así, y tú en verdad aspiras a algo que va más allá de lo puritano. En ti veo mucho amor que dar."_

"_Si la Señora cree en mi voluntad, hoy prometo seguir moralmente sus enseñanzas."_Fue la contestación de Olórin y a Nienna le sorprendió su forma de dirigirse a su persona, con recato inconmensurable aunque, por igual, con una idoneidad que lo ensalzaban; y eso la llenó de satisfacción._"Ya he conocido las erudiciones de los otros ilustrísimos Valar, y ninguna ha llenado mi vacío. Puede que sólo el Camino de la Privacidad me otorgue lo que ansío"._

Fue así como ese espíritu de Lórien habitó Hanstovánen y sirvió humildemente en las estancias de la Dama, tanto tiempo que los hombres no podrían contarlo con edades... Y Olórin aprendió mucho de Nienna, como nunca creyó posible, puesto que ella abrió sus ojos al dolor que residía en el mundo y desde entonces éste jamás le fue indiferente. Así tanto sufrimiento lo volvió fuerte y de ira rápida, pero vigoroso en valor y misericordia. Pues la fuerza de Olórin, guiada por la Valie, nacía de la profundidad de sus ansias por hacer el bien, de acabar con las angustias terribles que soportaban los habitantes del Mundo y de sobrellevar, junto a ellos, estas penalidades. Porque la Dama llora, sin embargo nunca por su soledad en aquel destierro misterioso, y muchos menos por su persona. Ella llora porque padece las penurias de Arda en su intento por sostenerlas.

A pesar de todo, duro fue habitar morada tan estéril y fría, cuyas ventanas siempre miraban al muro sombrío del mundo; y existieron momentos, como Irmo profetizó, que el maia lloró amargamente porque recordaba las hojas añiles de los árboles del Sueño y los cálidos manantiales de Estë. Además él poca compañía encontró, ya que los otros habitantes del puerto eran tristes e insípidas sus conversaciones, tan distantes todos ellos como si anduvieran por tierras despojados de memoria. Entonces Nienna lo reconfortaba con palabras conmovedoras y le permitía abandonar Hanstovánen durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, para que tornara a transitar por el reino de Lórien y su añoranza desapareciera. Pero Olórin nunca se quedaba allí mucho tiempo, porque llegó amar plenamente los Reinos de la Noche y, a los pocos días, ya deseaba volver al lado de la Valie. Y a ella también añoraba cuando no la veía, y sola no quería dejarla; puesto que él comprendió lo pesada que puede ser la carga de sobrellevar la Dolencia de la Creación.

Pronto lazos profundos fueron los que a Olórin y Nienna vincularon, porque rara vez se separaban y juntos recorrieron las playas sombrías; haciendo que, estos parajes de los Reinos Lóbregos de los Fëanturi ya no parecieran tan tristes. Y Nienna, a pesar de la fama ermitaña como Dama del Luto, se regocijaba con la charla de su compañero; puesto que él le hablaba de la belleza de Lórien y alejaba de su mente las sombras, describiéndole justamente como eran las aguas del lago Lórellin o cual rojas las amapolas que crecen allí. Así, tanto confió la Valie en Olorín que un día lo llamó:

"_Hoy te mostraré una de mis más bellas y amargas labores, de la que sólo soy digna por la gracia del Destino"_ de tal forma habló la Plañidera y le condujo, arrastrando su largo manto de lobreguez, por el embarcadero de Hanstovánen. Allí lo hizo esperar mientras ella tomaba con delicadeza un pequeño candil, cuya luminiscencia plateada recordaba vagamente a "la Errante" de los Cielos Nocturnos.

Entonces cuentan que Olórin sintió la brisa del mar fuliginoso; pero ésta no transportaba la fragancia de las olas ni el sabor de la sal, sino el frío de las lápidas y el bálsamo de los huesos. Sólo entonces logró ver una figura en el horizonte, de negras velas y silencioso movimiento, puesto que no era otra cosa que el Mornië, el Barco de la Muerte. Y el conductor que guiaba este velero negro con reservada actitud únicamente podía ser el mismo hijo de Nienna: Morion el Enterrador, cuyo rostro es de calavera inmutada y sus manos de afilados dedos, digna efigie de un vástago tenebroso. Porque su padre es el perverso Enemigo Oscuro del Mundo (Que tanta vileza ha engendrado que ya no hay perdón posible, ni siquiera por parte de la Plañidera). Mas Morion reniega de las potestades del legado paterno y al lado de su madre permanece…_5._

Allí atrancó el velero y embarcaron muchos de los habitantes de la Casa de Nienna. Entonces Olórin comprendió que no eran Ainur como él, sino fallecidos, los Fantasmas que moraban el lugar a la espera de su postrema marcha.

"_Hoy al Mornië únicamente subirán las almas de los Atani, los mortales que abandonan el Eä para no regresar"_ anunció la Plañidera, y tomó la mano de él para conducirlo hasta la popa _"Mañana volverá el barco en busca de las almas de los Quendi, que aquí esperan. Existen trazadas dos rutas en la Kwalvanda, el Camino de la Muerte, una para cada raza, porque lo perdurable y lo perecedero nunca realizan juntos el último viaje. Ven ahora conmigo, quiero mostrarte el primero de los distintos destinos que aguardan a los hijos de Eru"_

Y mientras navegaban, Olórin comprendió quien era verdaderamente la Dama del Luto, la cual, allí plantada y con la vista perdida en el horizonte oscurecido, no habló. Pero permaneció en adorable solemnidad y, quien la hubiera visto entonces, diría sin miedo que en ese momento superaba en beldad a cualquier mujer que caminase los muchos reinos del Eä, divinos o terrenales: Ciego es, tanto en vista como en corazón, quien piense en ella como una simple ermitaña, apartada de la abundancia de Valinor; o como una sufridora de desesperado porte, que llora por las desgracias que azotan a la Creación. Pues Fui Nienna es la misma Guardiana de la Muerte y Kwalmë-Tári es el título que porta. La Muerte Natural tanto de los efímeros hombres que fallecen verdaderamente; como de los bellos eldar, que vuelven una y otra vez a la existencia si así es su deseo. Cuida de las almas que hasta Hanstovánen llegan guiadas solamente por las negruras de su largo manto, el cual se extiende, como alas crepusculares, más allá de cualquier mar o país olvidado_. 6_.

"_Y doliente es mi destino, Olórin. Mas yo misma lo elegí, hace ya indudables períodos valarianos. Y de dicha elección no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré, aunque me rodeen ideas presuntuosas y piense por un efímero momento en malearme__ para la __eternidad, renunciando al resabio de las lágrimas y viviendo sólo de regocijo"_ continuó ella _"La Muerte Natural es un hermoso regalo, sobretodo la que padecen los Atani al ser auténtica. Hermosa, si duda, a pesar de que ellos mismos no saben como valorarla porque amargo es su gusto y abrumador el camino: Esta muerte humana carece de materia, ya que todo perece en este mundo y lo creado se destruirá, menos lo que será eterno al no pertenecer a lo Terrenal. Es Eru, y la Llama Imperecedera que forma al alma, la cual se disuelve para volver a su origen perpetuo."_

A la Casa de los Muertos, la fortaleza alzada de Mandos, llegaron por la trazada Kwalvanda y los fantasmas descendieron, uno a uno, con los ojos perdidos en pensamientos ausentes. En aquella residencia han de permanecer para recibir el juicio final que porta la Voz del Destino, Námo, el magistrado de los Valar y el Primogénito de los Fëanturi. El mayor de los parientes de sombra es este portavoz de miserias y gozos, por tanto le debe pleitesía su propia hermana menor, Nienna, aunque ella sea reina en haciendas sin parangón. Por su mandato, ella obedece y trae ante su presencia a los Hijos de Eru, los que al mundo han abandonado por la sombra del fallecimiento. Y los muertos la rondan y la llaman, ya que Nienna fortifica sus almas o trasforma el calvario en conocimiento. 7_._ Pero Mandos, como la Dama del Luto explicó a Olórin, es sencillamente una potestad como Hanstovánen, un lugar de transito para algunas almas que volverán a partir hacia nuevas esferas cuando su juicio termine…

"_Ahora te preguntaré: Si tan bella ofrenda resulta el suspiro final, ¿Por qué los hombres temen morir? ¿No sabes la respuesta a tan sencilla cuestión? Ocurre por la presencia del llamado Morgoth, el maligno semejante de mi estirpe Vala. Él osó envenenar muchos de los agraciados dones otorgados a los Segundos Nacidos, tejiendo infernales augurios o desesperación malsana donde anteriormente no acaecían; incluida la misma Muerte, la cual es ahora sufrida y abominada, tanto como a su horrible persona… ¿Pero cómo pervirtió El Don de los Hombres de tal terrible forma? Fácilmente, pues él se dijo a si mismo que, como podía suministrar la Vida (una vida espantosa forjada en las mazmorras de Utumno), bien podría igualmente arrebatarla, designando la Muerte a su voluntad (una muerte innatural privada de sentido). Y Así será, puesto que Muerte es sinónimo de Melkor y no de Nienna; por lo menos hasta que la esperanza retorne y la verdad sea vista de nuevo, ya que mi destino es enmendar donde él corrompió. Por ello, en donde hubo amor hacia mí del cual un niño nació para colmar mis dichas, ahora sólo hay odio. Porque ya has de saber que Melkor me amó una vez, cuando florecíamos como espíritus jóvenes y las tinieblas no cobraban imagen en mi mente. Pero muy atrás quedan estos recuerdos y nunca (aunque esa fuera mi estrella) anhelaría que retornase a mí lo que me abandonó" 8._

"_Afligidas son las palabras con las que se expresa. Demasiado afligidas, inclusive para pertenecer a la Plañidera"_dijo el maia, con el corazón abrumado al sentir una cerrazón doliente sobre su hado y el de ella _"¿Qué razón existe para que un simple siervo las escuche de labios de su señora?"_

Fue en aquel momento cuando Olórin apreció que los ojos, rojos por las lágrimas, se tornaban esplendentes, casi idealistas, y que una sonrisa difusa se dibujó en la cara de la Valie. Pero no podría asegurar si era realidad o puro espejismo, puesto que el extenso velo que la enlutaba, ocultaba por igual su faz; tanto como si ella anduviera en distantes parajes y no junto a él. Si así había sido, Olórin no lo sabía, aunque eso era lo que más ansiaba descubrir; ya que sintió su alma desgarrándose con sólo una mirada de ella, y ese daño resultó apacible y divino, más de lo deseable.

"_La razón hoy me es desconocida"_habló Nienna _"Mas suficiente es mi vejez y largos los periodos de mi linaje; por lo menos para hacerme conocedora de que la providencia de las cosas es el cambio continuo. Y ese cambio está incluso en nosotros, los Sagrados; dictándome hoy, con enunciados inexplorados por mí alma, que tú, Olórin, tendrás el fuego de donde emergerá esperanza. Pero tal expectativa me resulta lejana, y sumirte en preocupaciones o anhelos no es mi labor. Vayamos ahora al hogar de mi hermano y de su noble esposa, la tejedora incansable; porque debemos procurarles los saludos correspondientes a su rango y sentarnos todos juntos en su mesa…"_

Pero Námo no recibió con gusto a Olórin, aunque nada dijo y le permitió el acceso a la casa: Su semblante pálido decía mucho de sus pensamientos, aunque, como muchos hombres ilustrados, tenía el don de ocultarlos en lo profundo de su entidad. Y Námo leía en los corazones, tanto de vivos como de muertos, y lo que estaba escrito en el corazón de Olórin no fue de su agrado. Porque el maia, aunque superior en dones a cualquier hijo de Eru, no podía compararse a sus Señores, los Valar que a la Creación rigen, y Námo vio que él amaba a Nienna como mujer entre todas las Ainur.

"_Grande es la presunción de este vulgar vasallo perteneciente a la Casa de Irmo, mi pariente" _Pensó el juez de Mandos para si mismo _"O es sólo un loco osado que, por culpa de la belleza de mi hermana, es incapaz de distinguir la realidad de los Ainur. Porque muy profundo es el linaje de nuestra familia Fëantur y por iguales únicamente tenemos a los otros Señores de Occidente. Y, aunque la herida de Melkor sangrara en su corazón, no existirá más deliberación para Nienna que la de unirse en esponsales a uno de los Valar. Nunca a un lozano e imperfecto Maia, por magnos que sean sus méritos, puesto que por allegado yo no lo aspiro a ver" 9._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO:<strong>_

1. En la edición original escribí unas frases tomadas de los libros _The Silmarillion,_ _The Return of The King_ y _The felloswing of the Ring_. Tristemente aún no estoy segura si en lugares como este permiten este tipo de cosas (por los derechos de autor). Decidí así que las anotaciones fueran suprimidas (por lo menos por ahora). ACTUALIZACIÓN- Parece ser que sí se pueden incluir, ahora están junto con UNA NOTA DEL AUTOR

Por lo demás el capítulo conserva casi la misma estructura y diálogos, con alguna que otra frase, palabra y variación de la estructura gramatical.

2. "Olórin era siervo de Irmo" Empezamos con una sencilla frase que ya tiene controversia:

En verdad Tolkien no deja claro realmente a que Casa sirve Olórin, personaje de vital importancia en sus cuentos (yo diría que prácticamente aparece en casi todos, aunque sean otros sus múltiples nombres). Algunos fans creen que es siervo de Manwë Súlimo, pero personalmente yo no lo creo. Yo pienso que fue una idea infundida por el antiguo Juego de rol _"Middle-Earth Role Playing"_ editado en el 1984, y todos sus curiosos suplementos. Gran manual por cierto, pues yo misma debo gran influencia a sus palabras, no obstante yo reconozco que no es una fuente fidedigna. Pero tampoco descarto la idea; es más, yo pienso que Olórin ha debido ser siervo de múltiples Valar y ha vivido en sus moradas por un tiempo (igual que Salmar). Puede que por eso sea tan sabio… Ahora bien, las descripciones de Olorín en _The Silmarillion_ dejan bastante claro que es un súbdito de Irmo, y vive casi siempre en los jardines de Lórien en Aman (no confundir con el reino de Galadriel).

Tenemos una amplia descripción física de él como "Gandalf", pero desconocemos la apariencia de Olórin. Yo no voy a darla. Los Ainur no son físicos; por eso no hay muchas descripciones de este tipo en el texto.

3. Hanstovánen, el Puerto de las aguas negras, es un concepto primitivo que seguramente se trasformaría en Mandos, el palacio de los muertos de Námo. Pero yo he preferido separarlos y convertirlos en reinos distintos, pues en los libros originales no vuelven a describir la morada de Nienna. Aquí Hanstovánen son las estancias de Nienna, y se encuentra pues al oeste del Oeste del Mundo.

4. En el relato a Nienna se la llama Fui Nienna, entre otros muchos nombres. Fui es un titulo antiguo que aparece en _The book of Lost Tales_ y significa "Noche". Nienna es algo así como "la que llora" o "la que se lamenta". Kwalmë-Tári es Reina de la Muerte y también es un titulo que únicamente aparece en textos primitivos, pero aparece como Qalmë-Tári. Personalmente prefiero escribirlo usando la palabra "Kwalme" del diccionario quenya, mucho más elegante que la arcaica forma Qalmë. No sé si será correcto, pero por lo menos es más bonito. Fëantári es "Señora de los espíritus" pues es hermana de Irmo y Námo. Dentro de los Valar había otra jerarquía, los Aratar "los exaltados", que eran como los más respetados entre los Ainur y solamente eran ocho (Yavanna, Nienna, Varda, Manwë, Oromë, Ulmo, Aulë, y Námo) Morgoth era uno de ellos antes de su traición, por tanto fueron nueve. Aquí el velo de Nienna es negro, sin embargo Tolkien lo describe como de color gris en _The Silmarillion_.

5. Mornië, el barco de la muerte, es otro concepto primitivo que aparece en _The book of Lost Tales_. No hay mucha información sobre la barcaza, pero debe ser algo parecido a la balsa del barquero Caronte, y así yo me refiero a ella. Navega por la ruta de la Kwalvanda, el Camino de la Muerte. En el texto original se escribe como Qalvanda, pero yo prefiero escribir el nombre de la misma manera que "Kwalmë-Tári" (leer el punto 4). El conductor es Morion "hijo de la oscuridad" un personaje original de mi cosecha, uno de los Valarindi "hijos de los Valar". Sin embargo, de él vamos hablar más tarde (el punto 8). Claramente Morion está basado en Caronte, pero físicamente se parece a Ankou, el heraldo bretón de la muerte.

6. Nienna como Guardiana de la Muerte fue otra idea desechada finalmente por Tolkien. Sin embargo, para mí es algo demasiado atractivo para relegarlo (es un libro que deja tantas preguntas, se habla tan poco sobre Nienna): La Muerte siempre ha tenido un cariz triste, un cariz terriblemente distorsionado; pero es algo necesario para la vida, e incluso hay belleza en la amargura. Y creo que Fui Nienna representa esta visión a la perfección (y algunos de sus diálogos… yo amo alguno de estos diálogos, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga).

Es lógico que Nienna sea algo parecido a la simbólica Muerte; pues su hermano mayor, Námo (o Mandos) es quien representa el Destino, y el menor, Irmo (o Lórien) representa los Sueños. ¿Ellos no os recuerda a cierta familia de Eternos, la cual es protagonista de los comics de _The Sandman_? Destino-Muerte-Sueño siempre parecen ir de la mano. Realmente, yo amo a Neil Gaiman.

En _The book of Lost Tales_ Nienna era un personaje aterrador (casi parece maligno), y es la hermana de Vána y la esposa de Námo (y no su hermana); dejando claro que ya ella tenía relación con los Fëanturi. La nueva Nienna que Tolkien presentó en sus cuentos más recientes es una figura más misteriosa; pero bastante más benevolente y instruida, un personaje mucho más maduro y perfeccionado.

7. Algunas frases como _"Y los muertos la rondan y la llaman, ya que Nienna fortifica sus almas o trasforma el calvario en conocimiento"_ están fuertemente basadas en los textos _The Silmarillion_, ésta casi puede verse tomada literalmente de allí. Verdaderamente, se desconoce si los hombres viajan a Mandos tras fallecer, aunque Tolkien insinúa la posibilidad y yo he utilizado esa idea. Aunque, al contrario que los Elfos, nadie sabrá jamás como son las estancias donde esperan, o que destino final tiene Eru para ellos; porque son muy pocos los hombres que han resucitado de entre los muertos (y esos pocos no han vuelto a ser vistos por sus semejantes).

8. Desde luego aquí hay una invención muy inventada, y pido perdón para el amante devoto de este universo. Pero creo que es una idea con mucho sentido y os pido "abrir la mente". Y tampoco es algo tan original, he descubierto muchos fics que hablan de esta posible relación (algunos con más acierto que otros, pero bueno):

Tolkien jamás dice que Melkor (Morgoth) y Nienna fueran pareja. Es más, lectores, no debéis ver a los Ainur como criaturas sexuales o con sexo definido; porque sus representaciones sobre la tierra eran como atavíos que se quitaban y se ponían (o sea, se "vestían" de hombres y mujeres, sin "serlo"). Mejor obviamos las connotaciones homosexuales que podría haber; pues si lógicamente no son hombres ni mujeres, podrían amar sin importarles el género que representan (pues no hay nada físico entre ellos). Creo que podrían, pero dejémoslo… Los Ainur se enamoran y se emparejan para complementarse, para ejercer sus talentos en unión con los de otros y así rematar la gran obra. Y de estas uniones de pensamiento, deben brotar descendientes de pensamiento, los "Valarindi" que serían otro tipo de Maiar. Así vemos parejas como Manwë-Varda, Nessa-Tulkas, Aulë-Yavanna, Uinen-Ossë (dos maiar emparejados)… Por tanto, las funciones de Melkor y Nienna pueden verse como complementarias (oscuridad-muerte-dolor-odio…).

¿Y sí nadamos en otras fuentes mitológicas? Nuestra "feliz parejita" puede ser un reflejo de Loki, el dios maligno de los vikingos, y Sigyn, la paciente diosa que era su esposa y se mantuvo fiel a su lado (Recordar que Nienna habló a favor de Melkor cuando éste pidió el perdón de los Valar, aunque fuera solamente una vez). Melkor se parece mucho a Loki en _The book of Lost Tales_, no sé si de forma intencionada; pero tiene incluso una amante monstruosa llamada Ulbandi (como el germano dios tenía su aventurilla romántica con la giganta Angerbode). Loki-Sigyn-Angerbode o Melkor-Nienna-Ulbandi ¡Similitudes extraordinarias!, pero creo que sólo en mi mente. Y sin embargo, no es algo tan ilógico. El maligno Morgoth actúa según sus propios deseos (en eso él es como los hombres), corrompiendo, destruyendo, haciendo la guerra contra sus iguales, e incluso ambicionando la luz para sí (a la Brillante Varda o a la solar Arien). La pobre Nienna ha tenido que aguantar mucha desfachatez.

En los tiempos antiguos, antes de todo el mal venidero, Nienna y Melkor podían haber tenido un pensamiento común que sería Morion, esa representación del navegante del barco de la muerte. El nombre "Morion" era uno de los múltiples apodos que Tolkien pensó para el personaje de Melkor, pero finalmente fue rechazado ¿Cómo inventarme otro nombre cuando existía uno tan hermoso y con tanta fuerza? Por lo menos, Morion ha heredado algo de su monstruoso padre. No obstante, Yo creo que los Ainur no pueden tener una "descendencia" que no haya sido concebida o planificada en la mente de Ilúvatar, o sea, una descendencia "al margen" del gran plan ya trazado por su Creador.

Pero el mundo se mueve por el sexo y otra cuestión tenemos: Entonces ¿Pueden tener relaciones carnales los Ainur? Bueno, bueno… Pues creo que sí pueden, aunque sea únicamente con un cuerpo reencarnado (un cuerpo sólido) y no con su verdadera naturaleza. Por lo menos eso es lo que Tolkien parece decirnos en algunos libros. Melian la maia tuvo una hija con un rey elfo, y seguramente a la niña no la trajo la cigüeña. Y Melkor, cuando vio bailar a la bella Luthien, empezó a pensar en ideas horribles y terriblemente lascivas (En este caso, creo que Melkor conocía perfectamente la fuerza destructiva, el sometimiento y la crueldad que una violación puede acarrear). Muchas ideas y pocas respuestas tenemos, así que cada cual podrá tener su propia solución... La verdadera naturaleza de los Ainur no es carnal, no se emparejan por la carne... Si bien, extraños son los caminos de Eru.

9. Námo no parece gustarle nada la relación floreciente entre el maia y su hermana: Él siempre ha sido un personaje muy interesante en la mitología de Tolkien, al que llaman también Mandos (que es el nombre de su casa) pero yo prefiero su nombre verdadero, Námo "juez", mucho más poético. Se le considera la voz de los pensamientos de Eru, por lógica se le puede clasificar como "la Voz del Destino", y así se le llama aquí. Algunos fans consideran a Námo como la Muerte, y no es cierto. Él está relacionado con el Hado y conoce el final de todo, o por lo menos conoce todo lo que Eru ha deseado revelarle (porque hay muchas cosas que desconoce).

* * *

><p>J.R.R. Tolkien © 1937<p>

A Tolkien´s Silmarillion fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	3. Chapter 3

**De Nienna y Olórin**

**Un fragmento del mito de los Istari**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure (edición anotada)

El universo, y gran parte de los personajes y nombres pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien © 1937

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Segundo <strong>__1._

No pasó ni una estación hasta que Olórin, requerido por los dos hermanos Fëanturi, viajó de nuevo a Mandos. Allí no fue recibido con amabilidad; al contrario, pues sólo encontró el semblante adusto de Námo y las palabras de reproche de su señor Irmo.

"_¿Tan mal en mi casa te he tratado que con tales ofensas me pagas?"_Le dijo el Amo de los Sueños, mirándole con sus ojos resplandecientes como fuego. _2_._ "Bien engañado me has tenido: Si hubiera sabido cuales eran tus intenciones, nunca habría permitido que tu vista posase sobre los Reinos de la Noche. ¿No comprendes, infeliz, que entre Nienna y tú no debe acaecer nada más que servidumbre y acatamiento divino?"_

"_Yo nunca pretendí importunar al que debo vasallaje y, si lograra enmendar el agravio, con complacencia lo haría. Pero lo que ofende a los Feänturi es mi corazón, Alto Señor de Lórien. Y a pesar de ser etéreo, es un músculo tornadizo y caprichoso; capaz de regir naciones, encumbrar a los hombres hacia la gloria o ahondadlos en la consternación. No soy patrón de los actos guiados por el corazón, como no existe sobre Arda hombre o mujer que lo sea; ni siquiera los mismísimos Valar. Mas, os mentiría si expresase que soy una victima de tales designios; porque de amarla no me arrepiento ni _lograré arrepentirme_. Pero nunca rogaría poseer la más preciosa joya de los hermanos del Crepúsculo, puesto que conozco perfectamente cual es mi lugar". _

"_Tu voz es una falsa constante, Maia"_Injurió entonces Námo. El Señor de Mandos muy alto personificaba, erguido con todo su poder, con la rabia y la humillación centelleando en su cara. Y esa furia divina se acrecentó; porque Olórin no menguaba en valor, ni en desafió, aunque se mostraba sumiso como el más leal de los súbditos _"Necio serías al codiciar cambiar lo incambiable: Nienna ya estuvo con uno de los nuestros, Melkor ahora Morgoth; el que sólo infidelidad y desgracias nos acarreó. Mas, Vala era y el más grande; tanto en plenitud como en conocimientos. Y sólo otro de los nuestros volverá a desposarla, si ese fuera el designio de mi hermana. Así será, puesto que ella está muy por encima de ti y los de tu casta. Ama a otra, no existen pocas de los tuyos y bien hermosas sobre Valinor habitan, pero olvida la quimera por la que suspiras"._

Ahora bien, aunque sabido es que Olórin era sabio y bien dotado en artes como en astucias, las palabras de Námo cierta lógica albergaban y él, por mucho que lo intentará, no sería un digno igual al esplendor de la casta valariana. Eso lo entristeció y sus ojos distinguidos se apagaron, igual que el azul celeste tras fríos nubarrones; puesto que una gran bruma negra había velado cualquier ilusión que poseyese, sí es que alguna vez poseyó, en su ser. Entonces apareció la Reina de Mandos, la tejedora Vairë. En sus aposentos trabajaba con gracia y decoro, hasta que el altercado a sus oídos llegó. Su presencia detuvo tanto a su marido como a su cuñado, porque de parte de Olórin estaba:

"_Nunca pensé oír tales palabras venidas de tus labios, tú que has sido el más sabio en los años que la oscuridad nos sumió en desdicha" _Dijo Vairë a Námo. Y el Rey de Mandos se perturbó, pues raras eran las ocasiones en las que veía un duro semblante dibujándose en la faz de su amada _"¿Cómo te atreves a llamar mentiroso a Olórin, cuando te ha mostrado que alberga su espíritu y no ha negado los agravios? ¿Y que agravios son esos? ¿El amor hacia vuestra hermana? ¿Veis insulto ahí? No comprendo vuestro tedio, sabéis perfectamente que ésta no sería la primera unión entre un Vala y un Maia." _

"_No lo he olvidado, y por eso diré ¡Qué las Aguas obren como les plazca! Porque nosotros, la familia del crepúsculo, haremos lo propio __3_._" _Replicó avivadamente Námo_ "Mas los enredos de otros ahora no son el tema a tratar: Vemos insulto no en el amor de Olórin, sino en el atrevimiento de asemejarse a nuestro linaje, y en un posible intento de deshonrar a mi hermana… Pocas son las cosas buenas que han de brotar de uniones semejantes. Algunas son himeneos estériles, atroces como vacuos pensamientos para el mundo e, igual que los pésimos injertos elaborados por un cultivador desacertado, están condenadas a viciar la existencia sin aportar alguna belleza." _

"_Eso no es verdad, amado. Únicamente ocurre así con las pasiones atribuidas al Enemigo… ¿Es qué acaso los sentimientos conocen de estatus y castas? ¿No sé rigen solamente por la ley de Eru?_ _Este Maia no esta reivindicando ocupar una esfera como igual entre los Valar, ni codicia la riqueza de nuestra ralea o los poderes otorgados en tiempo antiguo; únicamente desea amar a una mujer aini… __4.__Y entre los suyos, sus virtudes son considerables. Debería enalteceros que alguien ansíe cortejar a vuestra hermana de tal noble forma, y más tras repararla afligida y lacerada por yerro del malintencionado Melkor. Sois vosotros los que deshonráis a Nienna, y no Olórin. Mucho ha cambiado el mundo para que sean hombres los que velen y dicten sobre el destino de las mujeres. Más todavía en el amor. Y muy necias hemos sido al acatar vuestros propósitos, puesto que no hemos sabido conservaros en vuestro sitio. __5__."_

"_¿Y cuál sitio es ese, mi señora? ¿Un lugar que germina en tus fantasías? Vuelve a tus quehaceres o trenzados, ya que sólo ahí eres indispensable, y olvida nuestros asuntos. La obligación de los hermanos es cuidar de su pariente, proteger su decoro y velar por su dote…"_

"_¡Bajo nuestro techo no me hablarás ni me humillarás de tal forma!" _Gritó entonces la Tejedora, y Námo sintió haberla herido porque la amaba, y quiso hacérselo saber. Pero Vairë no se calmó e indiferente, más que el hielo puro, fue su contestación._ "Me iré lejos de ti, puesto que no me respetas; aunque sea para el sufrimiento de los dos y nos pese para siempre esta decisión. Pues no podría vivir en los parajes donde no soy reconocida, y menos como una igual. Porque no soy tu sirvienta, Námo, sino tu mujer y compañera"_

Entonces Námo le rogó que no partiera y ella se quedó, puesto que el cariño que sentía por él no podía desaparecer con una simple disputa. Y dicen que la dama resplandecía, como las hojas del estío tras el rocío o el morado rojizo del ocaso, mientras los sonidos nocturnos llegaban con la brisa. Así, Námo se enterneció al ver la perfección de su Reina, y admiró su fuerza y templanza para desafiarlo.

"_Di lo que goces en expresar, querida mía. Sobre Nienna y Olórin" _Le habló como esposo e igual, y ella le miró con ternura, ya sin ápice de desagrado en su interior, porque nunca existió tal sentimiento malcarado en su corazón_ "Lo que desees, se hará: Sí mi hermano no lo considera incorrecto"_

"_Será así, no me opondré" _contestó Irmo, el anhelante_ "Porque tú eres el Primogénito de los hermanos Fëanturi y, si tu ánimo lo acaricia, que sea tu esposa quien decida. No expondré nada en contra" _

Y la Reina de Mandos tomó de la mano a su Rey, y debatió en silencio durante un tiempo. Fue así porque Vairë tiene el don de la profecía; y muy hondo buscó dentro de los anales de la historia futura. Aunque, si vio algo más allá de las tinieblas, no lo comentó: _6._

"_Nada se hará: En ninguno de nosotros reposa en Destino de Olórin, y lo que deba transitar, transitará inexcusablemente. Que vuelva a Lórien y retorne a sus tareas abandonadas, puesto que mucho tiempo ha morado en Hanstovánen. Con la separación, conoceremos las emociones que guarda aprensivamente la Enlutada. Si sólo prorroga de Olórin servidumbre, lo sabremos pronto y él, por muy quejumbrosa que sea la revelación, la acatará sin reservas. Pero si, por recóndita que sea la posibilidad, Nienna consienta, únicamente ella podrá decir como se resolverán los acontecimientos venideros…"_

Mas el filo de un puñal no hubiera herido tanto a Olórin como el verse obligado abandonar Hanstovánen y los Reinos de la Noche. Ahora bien lo sabían todos los espíritus que en Lórien habitaban, porque él pasaba los días errando sin alma y alegría, casi enfermo, gris como las aguas turbias de un profundo manantial. Porque ni la belleza de los árboles, ni el súbito cantar de los pájaros, lograban que Olórin olvidara a Fui Nienna. Todo lo contrario, puesto que ese mundo de Sueños y Descanso bien poco recordaba al de la Noche y la Piedad que tanto amaba y añoraba.

Y el sufrimiento de Olórin fue verificado por Irmo, su amo; doliéndole profundamente porque era sensible, bueno y nunca ajeno al dolor de los demás. A Irmo, Señor de los Sueños y los Anhelos, le estremeció sentir que estos dones no residían ya en su siervo, al que en el fondo tenía en alta estima y siempre había apreciado su buen juicio. Entonces el arrepentimiento llegó al corazón del Vala y vertió muchas lágrimas por Olórin; y tanto cariño sintió por él que ya nunca le rehusaría la mano de su hermana, puesto que ahora le agradaba como pariente.

Así a su esposa se lo hizo saber y Estë, la Curandera de la centelleante melena plateada, le acalló dulcemente cuando posó su mano en los labios de él:

"_En ti ya no existe tal decreto, sino que ahora mora en Nienna. Sólo la fortuna puede ahora decirnos que les atañerá: Aunque miento al indicar eso, porque Vairë, tu cuñada, es la Adivina de los Valar y conoce más de lo que menciona. Lo sé porque un nuevo telar está elaborando, y mi índole me dicta que tiene relación con Olórin… Pero a mis deliberaciones no compensaría dar oídos; porque surgen más de mis emociones que de mi racional mente"_

De este modo terminó el asunto y nada más se dijo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO:<strong>_

1. Para mi gusto es un capitulo es algo aburrido, pero necesario. Lo siento. No tiene tanta fuerza como el primer capitulo o como el final; pero tiene momentos interesantes, y algunas frases tienen su encanto.

2. Irmo, el Vala de los Sueños está presente, y curiosamente contempla a Olórin con _"Ojos resplandecientes como fuego". _Es una descripción bastante semejante a la mirada llameante de Lord Morfeo, el protagonista de la novela grafica _The Sandman._ Hasta me parece que el "Irmo" que describo se comporta un poco como Lord Morfeo, arrepintiéndose cuando ya es tarde de las acciones realizadas bajo la ira. La sombra de Neil Gaiman es larga y me afecta. Irmo ha sido algo injusto con Olórin (supongo que por influencia de Námo), pues en algunos textos afirman que el maia era un consejero del Señor de los Sueños. Lo rápido que olvidamos las buenas obras de los demás.

3. Vairë y Námo hablan de una Unión anterior entre un Vala y un Maia, que se aconteció hace ya tiempo. Ese dialogo no existía en mi texto original, aunque la historia de la pareja predecesora ya estaba pensada. Yo había tomado bastantes apuntes para relatarla en un futuro fic. Pero al escribir "De Nienna y Olórin" no quise decir nada y luego… Luego me arrepentí, me pareció estúpido no haberlo hecho. Me parece que he subsanado un error.

Sobre esta historia… bueno, Námo dice _"¡Qué las Aguas obren como les plazca!" _Eso deja bastante claro por donde va el tema. Una vez leí un comentario sobre lo extraño que era que Ulmo y Nienna no estuvieran emparejados sí ambos estaban "solteros" entre los Valar: No es extraño, para mí es bastante lógico.

Claramente ellos no se complementan, son "Poderes" cuya naturaleza es rechazarse (o eso creo). Fui Nienna podía ser la pareja de Melkor, hay una proscribe simbiosis porque el mal provoca sufrimiento: Es más, a pesar de la gran separación, él y ella han seguido siendo y actuando como una "pareja" ainur (que es más semejante a una asociación de poderes, que a un matrimonio típico). De alguna manera, Nienna y Melkor continúan integrándose (él corrompiendo el mundo y ella vertiendo lágrimas por el daño infringido). Y seguirán haciéndolo hasta el fin de todo.

¿Y Olórin? Bueno, a pesar de la diferencia en el linaje, o que él jamás pueda ser su igual, Olórin puede complementar parte de la labor de la oscura Valie (ver el punto 4). Sin embargo, Yo creo que difícilmente Nienna sería una compañera apropiada para Ulmo, Señor de Todas las Aguas. Eso sí, yo no soy una experta del tema. Puede haber muchas versiones y cada fan debe tener sus propias conclusiones e ideas.

4. Estos diálogos entre Vairë e Námo tienen ciertos añadidos, aunque la idea principal permanece: Y suena bastante humillante para Olórin, yo debo decir.

Los Ainur son iguales en su esencia, iguales en la mente de Eru (una misma "especie" concebida en la imaginación del Creador). A la par, existe una gran diferencia entre los Valar y sus siervos, los Maiar. ¿Quién tiene razón? Me temo que los dos, tanto Námo como Vairë.

Tolkien no deja claro en ningún momento que un Vala y un Maia puedan ser "pareja", pero tampoco lo niega:

Parece ser que hay un cuento primitivo en donde el maligno Morgoth quiere tomar por esposa a Arien, la maia solar, y la "viola" para someterla. Éste es un ejemplo de una unión entre un Valar y una Maia, una simbiosis completamente destructiva. Morgoth no está buscando satisfacer un deseo "físico", hay que entender esto. Con esta violación, él busca corromper, tornar en perversa la naturaleza pura de la luz, la cual siempre ha deseado poseer (aunque la ha aborrecido también). Puede que incluso él quisiera concebir un hijo propio, un descendiente fuera de lo establecido por Eru (aunque yo creo que ésto es del todo imposible; porque también los pensamientos secretos de Melkor son parte del propósito determinado por el Padre Supremo, y nada puede constar que no sea iniciado por él).

En _The book of Lost Tales _se habla de una tal Ulbandi como compañera de Morgoth, y dicen ser padres del terrible Kosomot (Gothmog). No se conoce mucho sobre la mujer, pero posiblemente es una Maia corrompida, ¿igual un espíritu de fuego como Arien?. Námo está siendo pesimista y habla cruelmente del matrimonio entre un Vala y un Maia, comparándolo con malos injertos e impotencia espiritual (refiriéndose seguramente a esta "parejita"). El mal se extiende como un veneno, pero es estéril y no puede crear nada. En mis cuentos a Gothmog lo considero una especie de "hijo adoptado" del Señor Oscuro, su principal capitán y su vástago por "elección" (una simbólica forma de rechazar a esa voluntad superior que ha dictado de antemano que él puede y no puede concebir). Si eso creemos, podemos ver en cada espíritu o criatura corrompida un nuevo heredero para incluir en sus huestes.

A pesar de la virulenta impresión que reflejan estas "relaciones", yo no pienso que todos los "romances" entre Valar y Maiar deban ser por fuerza malignos (porque sólo parece que conocemos la cara mala de la moneda). Creo que pueden ser también benignos, y estas relaciones aportan a los susodichos (sobretodo al maia, cuya naturaleza es más maleable) otro tipo de poder, una nueva comprensión o cualidades nacidas de la simbiosis. ¿Ésto es posible? Bueno, algunos cuentos de Tolkien hablan de matrimonios "interraciales", historias de amor que pueden ser vistas como extrañas en su forma (y por eso son hermosas)… Por tanto que cada uno saque sus conclusiones, pues yo no soy ninguna experta en Tolkien.

Aini significa "Sagrada", es el femenino singular de Ainur "Los Sagrados".

5. Me temo que el dialogo de Vairë suena excesivamente feminista (y ella parece algo mandona). Pero decidí dejarlo más menos como estaban en el texto original.

6. Aquí se dice "_Vairë tiene el don de la profecía_"… Debo decir que nunca he comprendido exactamente las funciones de Vairë, así que he especulado un poco. Creo que ella tiene el don de ver lo que su marido dictará en un futuro. O sea, ella puede ver antes que la Voz del Destino, y tejerlo en los tapices que cuentan historias. Ella guarece, en su arte, todo lo ocurrido y lo que ocurrirá. Por tanto, yo la llamo la Adivina de los Valar. En sus orígenes Nienna era la esposa de Námo y no ella. Vairë era una elfa que vivía en Tol Eressëa, una narradora de cuentos y leyendas del pasado. En cierto sentido ella guardaba y trasmitía las enseñanzas antiguas, a través de cada historia contada, y en eso un poco nos puede recordar a la versión "aini" de Vairë.

* * *

><p>J.R.R. Tolkien © 1937<p>

A Tolkien´s Silmarillion fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	4. Chapter 4

**De Nienna y Olórin**

**Un fragmento del mito de los Istari**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure (edición anotada)

El universo, y gran parte de los personajes y nombres pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien © 1937

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Tercero <strong>1._

Entonces llegó el viento del inclemente invierno a la Tierra Inmortal, donde siempre es verano, y con ese soplo viajaron cánticos horrendos y augurios malignos, envueltos en luna roja cual sangre y fresco hedor a orcos. Porque el Mal del Este crecía sin demora, y las amplias llanuras de la Tierra Media se veían desoladamente solitarias ante el peligro renaciente.

Ocurrió de tal manera porque la infamia llegaba de Sauron, al que llamaban Gorthaur, el Mal de hombres y elfos; gran heredero del deshonroso Morgoth, puesto que ocupó todos los horrendos quehaceres que su amo dejo atrás. Y su dominio era tan violento como astuto, digno plan del instruido y depravado nigromante que era. Muy inteligentemente ocultó su efigie a los ojos de los Hijos del Eru, para que no supieran predecir sus movimientos y no alcanzaran verle tejer redes negras sobre ellos. Y Sauron nada temía; ni de los bellos Quendi, ni de los bravos Atani; porque no gozaban de guía alguna que los advirtieran de las tinieblas, y, si alguna vez lo descubrían antes de lo pronosticado, nada harían contra él porque poco conocían de su raza maia o de cómo enfrentarse a los oscuros poderes. Junto a él y furtivos, nueve había, los Úlairi, decían así las voces lejanas del mar; que acrecentaban su sombra y su voluntad acataban como fieles siervos del más allá, puesto que espectros eran todos y señores antiguos en vida ya olvidada.

Pero los Ainur no toleraban esta viciada usurpación; ya que amaban Arda al saber lo hermosa que era, y lo hermosa que habría sido sí nunca Morgoth o Sauron hubieran aparecido. Y en las manos del Mal no la abandonarían jamás, porque no habían luchado y vertido lágrimas con el único propósito de olvidar y ser olvidos. Sin demora actuarían, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; y se dirigieron al Montículo Verde, el Anillo del Juicio. Allí se sentaron los unos junto a los otros: Valar, Maiar y los espíritus inferiores.

Conocido fue este templado concilio de esperanza, narrado en canciones y poemas venideros; y allí Manwë, el portador del cetro azul y voz del cielo, habló para todos los presentes. Y rogó por la llegada de jornadas claras para los pueblos subyugados; y por llamas que fortalecieran los corazones de los hombres, para hacerlos dueños de su destino y así encumbrarlos ante Sauron. Pero esta expectación no prosperaría si los Valar los abandonaban. Mas, Los Señores de Oeste procederían en secreto y con artes sencillas, furtivos a los ojos del mal; puesto que el destino de los Ainur es fracasar allí donde emplean todo su poder, o no obrar adecuadamente en lo que atañe a los Hijos de Eru.

Tres Maiar consignarían al mundo, bajo un humilde aspecto mortal que no provocara temor en los hombres. Ellos guiarían a las naciones hacia la victoria, aconsejando a los grandes reyes y destramando el tapiz de mentiras. Pero jamás directamente desafiarían a Sauron, puesto que tal labor correspondería a la gente de los Pueblos Libres. _2._

La mañana se tiñó con la luminiscencia y el regocijo reinó entre los Ainur, porque las palabras de Manwë estaban llenas de razón y esperanza, lo más necesario en estos instantes ensombrecidos; y entonces los murmullos viles, venidos del Este, parecieron posibles de acallar. Y dos Maiar se ofrecieron para la gesta: Kurumo, el alquimista de sutil lenguaje; y Alatar del largo brazo. Y de ambos Kurumo era el más admirado, puesto que Aulë Talkamarda "El Herrero del Mundo" había guiado sus miembros y su mente, conociendo los secretos del metal y la fragua tanto como el mismo Sauron. Por ello fue elegido jefe de la futura orden, Heren Istarion "la Orden de los Sabios", porque como Istari fueron bautizados.

Mas la blanca Varda Gilthoniel no dijo nada, acallando sus temores internos. Un nudo en la garganta se le creaba, ciertamente, puesto que Varda distinguía más allá de cualquier corazón y no pecaba de ignorancia al pensar que dentro de Kurumo centelleaba la flama de la ambición, como centelleaba del mismo modo en Sauron. Porque el Enemigo también fue siervo de Aulë, antes que Kurumo, y bien podría el Istar seguidle en sus pasos. _3._

Entonces apareció Olórin e interrumpió la reunión. Era el ultimo en llegar puesto que sus quehaceres lo habían retenido más de lo previsto, y se sintió profundamente descorazonado porque Nienna no le dirigió la mirada, yéndose finalmente a la más apartada esquina del Anillo del Juicio. Pero la Plañidera, sentada entre Irmo y Námo, tampoco prestaba atención a nadie más. Estrechamente ahondada en opacidades y pensamientos estaba; tanto como si el Vacío Intemporal la hubiese arrastrado lejos de Valinor, o una gran muralla se hubiera erguido entre todos los presentes y ella. Porque a Fui Nienna el Mal del Este le afectó, más que a cualquier otro Valar, al estar muy unida a los Hijos del Eru. Ahora su mayor miedo era no saber si alcanzaría a ayudarlos en el infortunio futuro, o si lograría trasformar su desesperación en esperanza.

Ahora bien, Manwë observó detenidamente a Olórin porque estaba al corriente de muchas cosas; y bien lo conocía, pues había sido un siervo de la morada elevada en otros tiempos: Sabía que la enseñanza de la Plañidera debía haber influenciado en su persona y ahora, si había sido un verdadero alumno, Olórin habría adquirido una mayor comprensión en temas de clemencia y justicia (más que Kurumo y Alatar). De igual forma, aunque el Maia siempre fue conocido por su buen juicio, también se había ganado fama de amar profundamente a los elfos y a los hombres. Conjuntamente el tener a un siervo de los Fëanturi podría corresponderse a la victoria sobre Sauron; porque éste, a pesar de valerse de la oscuridad, conocía ligeramente el verdadero poder residente en la noche benévola.

Pero especialmente Manwë recordaba los días jóvenes del Maia, antes de las Edades del Sol y de la llegada de los hombres, días llenos de timidez y modestia, pero no faltos de nobles y bellas obras. Pues Olórin, reservado en sus actos como fiel admirador de los trabajos del gran Señor Irmo, había visitado a los Elfos de Endorë moviéndose solamente en sus visiones, como un sueño sin forma, con la intención de dar consejos o alimentar la conciencia de quienes lograron vislumbrarlo. Y, aunque su fama nunca fue equiparable a la de Melyanna , nadie podía negar el bien aportado. _4._

Así el Elevado de los Valar ofreció a Olórin ser el tercero de los Istari. Tal decisión agrado por igual a Yavanna, la Matrona de la Tierra; como a la sin par Varda, quién vaticinó que Olórin sería el más grande de los tres. Y la Reina de Mandos, Vairë, dio la razón a Varda mostrando el Tapiz que prescribía el futuro de Maia; aunque contó que una negra sombra volaba sobre él, sumiéndole en una oscuridad misteriosa, pero lo suficientemente profunda para cegar su visión de adivina. Mas Olórin se negó:

"_No me enfrentaré al Abominable. No soy digno de los elogios que me procesáis, porque temo su fuerza para sumirme en la penumbra eterna". _

Y sin dejar a nadie detenerlo, se alejó del Anillo del Juicio.

Sus palabras acongojaron a muchos, sobretodo a Irmo y Estë, pues estaban orgullosos de sus buenas labores y maneras. Y Alatar el osado, el recién nombrado Istar, también le apenó tal decisión creyéndola cobarde; porque estimaba a Olórin y pensaba que era, entre los Maiar, el más sabio y digno para la misión. Pero Kurumo se alegró mucho (no obstante se mostró dolorido), porque sentía el cariño de los Ainur hacia Olórin como un insulto a su ego; reputando que la gloria sólo debía ser suya. Gran envidia sintió desde entonces Kurumo por Olórin, tanta que, avivado por los años, ese sentimiento inicuo lo ayudó en su futura traición, pero de ello aquí nada se menciona… Dos Istari más fueron elegidos antes de concluir la reunión, Aiwendil, el guardián de los bosques, y el nocturno Pallando.

Pero miedo no existía en el decreto de Olórin, a pesar de expresarlo; sino incontable modestia y honestidad. Porque Olórin era demasiado sencillo para concebirse mejor que nadie. Como también era prudente, y su juicio no estaba desencaminado cuando pensaba que Sauron era un terrible rival. Por eso volvió a los jardines de Irmo, dispuesto a olvidar el asunto aunque no lo consiguiese, puesto que su corazón estaba con los que sufrían y en garras malignas no los deseaba ver.

Allí, entre los placidos pastos de la roja amapola, lo encontró Fui Nienna. Y a su lado iba Tyelperinwë, la bestia plateada de la frente astada. Bien conocido es que Olórin pensó que la perfección de Nienna se había acrecentado, pues la distinguió alta y oscura, bañada por la luz y la sombra de los árboles índigos. Y ¿O tal vez fue sólo un vacío sueño?, ella parecía dudar al verle, azorada cual doncella y soñadora como niña; pero, como una rauda brisa, desapareció lo visto y la certidumbre volvió a Nienna, que habló así:

"_Deseo que partas al Oriente"_

"_No iré"_

Entonces ella le miró y no encontró palabra alguna, sumiéndose en un perdido silencio; como si hubiera descubierto una extraña verdad que jamás sospechó y que la aterraba. En ese momento Tyenperinwë pastaba junto a un claro de flores, representando que sus pezuñas hendidas flotaban sobre la hierva; y las luciérnagas se enamoraron de su perfección argentina mientras revoloteaban ociosas a su alrededor, agrandando tanto su encanto, con la luz, que fue entonces más hermoso que la propia hermosura. _5_. Mas Olórin y Nienna no vieron nada de esto, porque el mundo de contuvo para ellos por un sandio instante que se creyó eternidad:

"_No iré. Jamás. Ni podréis obligarme intentando menguar mi espíritu. No marcharé, ni aunque la furia valariana me magullará con el fuego saetado de Ilmarë, la doncella guerrera. No transitaré la Tierra Media, aunque me golpearais hasta que, en mi cuerpo inmortal y sin venas, aparecieran llagas rojas y marcas de acero. No partiré, aunque la tenebrosidad imperecedera llegue abatirse contra el débil Este; y muchos males crecieran a partir de entonces, tantos que devorarían finalmente a la luna y al sol… Concurrirá de tal manera porque Sauron es poderoso y los hombres lo escucharan, dejando de lado mi consejo endeble como junco". _

"_¿Crees verdaderamente que todo será así, Olórin?"_

"_No"_ dijo al fin él, cuando el silencio perduró tanto que el anochecer coloreó de morado los bosques; y los dos abandonaron Lórien, seguidos de cerca por del dócil trote de Tyelperinwë y sus luciérnagas. Mientras, las hojas se movían al compás de música invisible, casi secreta, porque pertenecía a la lira de las hadas_ "No lo creo… Aunque significará tener que dejar atrás todo aquello que tanto amo. Bien lo sabe mi señora: Nunca podría abandonar a los hijos de Eru en las horas funestas de su linaje. Tal vez en otro tiempo hubiera sido distinto, pero hoy, tras mi aprendizaje, no puedo relegar a un lado ese sufrimiento que me rebasa más allá de las aguas. La Sombra no menguará si de brazos cruzados continuamos en el presente. A pesar de todo, intuyó que la decisión de los Valar llega excesivamente tarde. Aun así partiré como Istar y seré mensajero de Occidente, jurando que siempre neutralizare al Señor Oscuro por grande que sea su poder. Puesto que, si ha de acontecerse, lo último en extinguirse será la esperanza". _

"_Y a pesar de todo tienes miedo. ¿De qué?" _

De nuevo él lo sintió, como en la Casa de Mandos: Una gruesa cerrazón se formaba entre los dos, separándolos más allá del infinito. Pero ella estaba todavía allí, a pesar de tales augurios melancólicos, y compartieron la mirada muy unidos el uno al otro.

"_Si he de temer, sobre la tierra de las estaciones continuas, sólo será al Don de los Hombres: Puesto que bajo carnal forma viajaré y, aunque la vejez no conoceré, la espada y el fuego podrán quebrar mi cuerpo. Y doliente será mi final, como el del noble sabueso Húan; porque anidaré en Hanstovánen cual espectro, sin evocación o memoria, a la espera de la embarcación que me transportará a mi postremo éxodo a Mandos… Siento expresarme con tan taciturnos sentimientos ante mi señora, la que quiso instruirme en la bendición de la Muerte; mas pésimo alumno soy porque veo todavía a Morgoth, y no a Fui Nienna, en esas tinieblas finales"_

"_Nunca. Jamás morirás de forma funesta mientras yo guardé a la Muerte"_ Y la voz de ella fue mitad suplica mitad exigencia, quebrada y afligida más que el mismo dolor; y tan dulce como para enternecer al corazón crecidamente negro. Entonces el maia Olórin encontró consuelo donde sólo veía amargura y el terror de Sauron le fue ahora lejano, como las montañas. Porque entre ellos sólo acaecía la paz; y la oscuridad maligna, por grande que fuera, no logró mellarlos de ningún modo _"Hoy conozco parte de tu hado que, fortuitamente, se ocultaba a mi visión: Y hay Muerte, indudablemente, pero asimismo Resurrección… En estos años, lloraré y rogaré por los que sufrirán la cólera del Oscuro; cuando la locura venza al ánimo en las contiendas futuras y en las heroicidades pendientes. Otorgaré fuerzas a los reyes y valor a los deleznables; porque mi voz no podrá ser acallada con los tambores enemigos, aunque esta florezca remotamente más allá de las aguas occidentales. Mas, aún así, mi corazón estará contigo, sólo contigo, y velará tus pasos en los peregrinajes oscuros o en las pruebas finales. No sabría expresarte si los eventos de tu misión serán exitosos; incluso si yo lo deseé más que nada al saber que no buscas poder en tus actos. Pero si veo que luengos años serán, llenando de distracción y olvido la inmensidad del tiempo. Entonces, cuando esos instantes importunen tanto que hieran, pronuncia mi nombre bendito dentro de ti "Fëantári Ilúvendurë"__6__., y el crepúsculo ennegrecido no pertenecerá ya al Enemigo, sino que tornará a correspondernos y la aprensión se eclipsará para siempre… Por ello, no temas al abismal destino que a las sombras te arrastra, ya que yo soy la Señora de la Muerte, la que vela por los fallecidos, y jamás te abandonaré". _

En aquel momento, con la estrella Eärendil como testigo, el beso se originó: Un beso insondable, místico (porque los Ainur besan el alma, no la carne) y rebosante de promesas que bien poco sabían de castas o linajes antiguos. Pero fue más que eso, porque la Plañidera tiene el don de trasmitir valor o bendición donde sólo hay miedo; e iluminar el corazón para que éste vea al recóndito, el Enemigo que trasmite la turbación, puesto que se oculta por igual fuera del mundo como dentro del alma temerosa. Y abrazados continuaron hasta que ella volvió a hablar:

"_Terribles son la furia y la deflagración de los súbditos de Sauron, mucho más de lo que entonan las canciones antiguas. No obstante desafíalos sin recelo: Si desaparecieras, por su pécora acción, a mí comparecerás si cruzas el camino recto al puerto negro; donde velaré a tu alma fantasmal como al mayor de los tesoros conocidos.__Y no renunciaré a tu causa de ningún modo, ni a merced del Juicio de Mandos, ni al olvido sin gloria; porque yo estaré contigo hasta que los "Poderes" me permitan devolverte al mundo, retoñado de las cenizas. Aquí lo juró y una promesa de la Plañidera debería ser algo tan imperecedero como la propia bendita Aman. Sobretodo una promesa implorada por amor. Si, amor, Olórin; pues te amó entre todos los Ainur, como una mujer se apega a un hombre y cambia las obligaciones según su voluntad por culpa de sus propias pasiones. Renacerás de esa supuesta Penumbra Terminante; mas la muerte no es el fin por mucho que el Enemigo lo ambicione, porque tanto esperanzas como evocaciones concurren al cruzar sus fronteras. __Enséñales esta verdad, que la Muerte Natural es valiosa para la vida y mil rondas la componen; y la Innatural, la irascible creación de Morgoth, no debe ser ya temida al estar compuesta y alimentada solamente de Ignorancia. 7. No has de temer a ningún mal; ya que, por ti, estoy dispuesta a deshilar el orden oriundo del mundo… Parte pronto y vuelve victorioso a tu pueblo, Olórin. Fui Nienna será tuya como tú ya eres suyo"._

Más no se escribe sobre esta historia; pero el Libro Rojo recoge extensamente los bravos hechos acontecidos contra la Sombra y el Anillo: Sus páginas narran la leyenda de Olórin en la Tierra Media; todas sus grandes labores, las estratagemas que cambiaron la balanza desigual y los peligros que soportó. La lobreguez y la llama lo hundieron en Moria, y extrañamente crueles parecerían ser los futuros días. Si bien retornó de parajes nocturnos y secretos, los parajes de la muerte; y cumplió su misión al ser uno de entre los grandes destinados a someter a Sauron, el Aborrecido. Tiempo después, dice el Libro Rojo, partió de los Puertos Grises hacía Aman, la tierra de su linaje sagrado; y hay quien canta que vio las playas blancas de los elfos. Pero más allá, hacia el oeste del Oeste, distinguió unas haciendas oscuras como la Noche Eterna; donde un diminuto fulgor pálido brillaba cual farolillo guía. Entonces, sin demora, fue hacia allí…_8._

IOIOIOIOIOIOI IOIOIOIOIOIOI

**FIN**

IOIOIOIOIOIOI IOIOIOIOIOIOI

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DEL TERCER CAPITULO:<strong>_

1. Este es mí capitulo favorito: me gusta mucho la estructura, aunque la primera parte sea un resumen de acontecimientos. No quise narrar en exceso todo lo acontecido de quien es Sauron y el mal que en el futuro provocaría, o quienes eran sus aliados…. Todo eso ya esta contado en los tres volúmenes de _The Lord of the Rings_, y en otros muchos libros de Tolkien. Hago un resumen, pero creo que esta narrado con bastante belleza.

Este capitulo tiene ciertos cambios en la estructura de las frases, ahora creo que se entiende todo mucho mejor.

2. He narrado los acontecimientos del Concilio de los Ainur en el Anillo del Juicio: Es un momento importante, pero no el verdadero motor de la narración. El relato narra lo que tiene que narrar, la historia entre Nienna y Olórin, y en ello yo he profundizado sin irme por las ramas. A pesar de todo, he dado muchos detalles que espero gusten al lector, y creo que cuentan lo necesario. Existen muchos fics que narran esta reunión con muchos más detalles y diálogos, y algunos están perfectamente escritos y son muy buenos. Es divertido ver la diferencia en el enfoque de cada autor. Me he tomado ciertas libertades (hay cosas que no ocurrieron así, yo debo decirlo), mas pienso que he sido bastante fiel a lo narrado por Tolkien.

3. Me ha gustado el poder narrar ligeramente a los Istari, pero no he querido decir mucho más de lo que Tolkien dijo: Hablar sobre Saruman fue genial, aunque de él cuento lo conocido, con otras palabras y alguna nueva variación. Y a pesar de todo, me gusto hacerlo, como remarcar que él ya tenía esa naturaleza envidiosa que acarrearía su caída. Le llamo Kurumo.

4. Este es un párrafo completamente añadido sobre el pasado de Olórin: En el texto original obvié toda esta información y luego me entristeció. Fue un error garrafal; porque era una aportación bastante importante sobre el pasado del personaje, y remarcaba su forma de ser. Olórin nunca busca, ni buscará, la fama por sus actos. Y este párrafo es un claro ejemplo. Aún me pregunto porque no lo escribí en el original. Por cierto, la información esta tomada de _The Silmarillion._

Aunque posiblemente Olórin pertenece al pueblo de los Feänturi (al pueblo de Irmo, pues claramente sus habilidades tienen relación con las visiones), es muy posible que en otro tiempo fuera un maia al servicio de Varda y Manwë (Olórin tiene cierta relación con la llama, con la luz). Salmar es otro buen ejemplo de siervo para otros: Él es un maia de las aguas, en consonancia con Ulmo, pero también vivió un tiempo con Aulë y aprendió mucho de él. Es muy posible que algunos maiar quieran cambiar de señores y aprender otras formas o habilidades, superar los conocimientos que ya de por si tenían y adquirir nuevos. Por eso creo que la naturaleza de los Maiar es algo más dúctil que la naturaleza de los grandes "Poderes".

5. Una vez me preguntaron: ¿Quién es Tyelperinwë? ¿Y por qué vive con Fui Nienna? Bueno, "él" y su pueblo son personajes originales de mi cosecha y protagonistas de otro de mis fanfics sobre el Mundo de Tolkien. Yo Creo que dejo bastantes pistas de cómo es (o de lo que es) este tal Tyelperinwë "Ser Plateado". Por eso me sorprendió esta pregunta. Espero algún día contar sus venturas pero no será ahora. En esta descripción de Tyelperinwë, se aprecia un claro homenaje al escritor Peter S. Beagle. Y ya he dicho demasiado, vamos… ¡Lo he dicho todo!

6. Una invención para la historia: Elbereth Gilthoniel es una mención especial que los elfos utilizan para referirse a Varda, un nombre bendito para atraer la consagración de la gran dama del cielo. Fëantári Ilúvendurë es el nombre bendito para Nienna, algo muy semejante a Elbereth Gilthoniel. "Fëantári" significa Reina de los Espíritus, y "Ilúvendurë" es Servidora del Universo. Para crear estos nombre me serví de un diccionario de quenya, sin embargo no soy ninguna experta y he debido cometer fallos, perdonarme. El nombre de Ilúvendurë me gusto tanto que yo suelo utilizarlo como nick en Deviant, y en casi todos los foros en los que participo.

7. Aquí los diálogos de Nienna son muy interesantes. He procurado que sean inteligentes y hagan recapacitar al Lector. Otra cosa es haberlo conseguido (esto es un fic, y no un gran obra literaria, es difícil escribir diálogos profundos cuando el escritor no lo es). Son diálogos algo rebuscados, me esforcé mucho en ellos, y a veces creo que se podrían pulir hasta alcanzar el mejor de los resultados.

Hablar de la muerte es complicado, pero he intentado dar la visión que Tolkien parece trasmitir en sus escritos (o lo que yo creo que trasmiten): La Muerte es un sendero que nos espera a todos, no es algo "malvado", es algo que debemos esperar aunque pueda parecernos una prueba demasiado dura. Pero desde luego, lo que allí nos espera no es algo cruel y malintencionado, en absoluto, aunque muchas mentiras y demonios interiores están entretejidos sobre esta rara materia tan desconocida para el hombre. Nos afecta cuando perdemos a alguien importante en nuestra vida, el amor es el amor, pero la Muerte sólo duele a los vivos, ellos son los que tienen que soportar la carga de continuar con la existencia sin un algo que había formado parte de ella.

Matar a una persona es algo terrible, es romper el círculo de la vida. Es algo fuera de natura y por eso estoy segura que es otra de las creaciones de Melkor, otro de sus múltiples logros para corromper la obra de Eru. Muchos personajes Tolkianos matan, hasta los hobbits se ven obligados a ello, pero es una Gran Guerra la que se libra, es el impulso por sobrevivir y por proteger todo lo que amamos. Pero arrebatar la vida es una carga muy pesada, algo que la conciencia no siempre puede soportar. La gente vuelve cambiada de las guerras y, aunque la causa sea buena, ellos no siempre logran perdonarse por lo sucedido. Lo olvidamos, pero no deberíamos, nunca: Una existencia sencilla y en paz es algo que debemos atesorar, no tiene precio. Muchos poderosos deberían plantearse lo que hacen cada vez que dictan una guerra.

8. Si tenemos en cuenta la leyenda de Morgoth y su violación a la maia Arien, vemos que el enemigo intenta tornar el sol en algo perverso, intenta corromperlo y someterlo. El amor Nienna no está sometiendo a Olórin (aunque ella hable con él de una forma algo distante). Presumiblemente ella está volviéndolo más fuerte en ciertos aspectos, trasformándolo. Nienna además está siendo un poco dura consigo misma, talvez porque siente cierta culpabilidad por amar a alguien a expensas de sus obligaciones (y sin embargo yo no creo que las anteponga).

Y si uno lo piensas bien, el destino de Olórin puede verse como algo turbio: Es un maia, no es un igual y, aunque tenga el corazón de Nienna y ella pueda verlo como un "esposo", él no lo es. Olórin es el "querido" de Nienna; como esa posible Ulbandi es la amante de Melkor. O por lo menos yo lo veo así: Como ya he dicho, Tolkien nunca ha escrito que Nienna y Melkor fueran pareja, es una invención para esta historia. Mas, si ellos lo fueran, seguirían formando una especie de simbiosis, complementando sus "poderes" (Mal-Dolor-Muerte-Sufrimiento) como un "matrimonio" de espíritu. Los Ainur se perfeccionan los unos a los otros, el "marido" es un igual. Pero un Maia y un Vala no son iguales; el primero sólo puede servirle y proporcionar un complemento.

Sin embargo hay Maiar que tienen un gran poder, casi equiparable al de sus Señores, como Ossë, Sauron y Eonwë: Olórin no tiene que envidiar a estos tres, es posiblemente uno de los Maiar más experimentados y con más capacidad para obrar entre los suyos, y más aun tras la experiencia de la Guerra del Anillo. No es un cualquiera; nunca será un Valar, pero sus méritos lo ensalzan entre los Ainur... No voy a decir mucho más, cada uno puede tener sacar sus conclusiones. Para mi gusto éste es un destino algo turbio, pero para nada un mal destino.

Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.

* * *

><p>J.R.R. Tolkien © 1937<p>

A Tolkien´s Silmarillion fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


End file.
